Adjustable seats in vehicles are known. All terrain vehicles (ATVs) and other off-highway vehicles, however, present dynamics that make traditional fleet vehicle seats and their mounting set-ups impractical. Seats for these rugged vehicles must be sturdier, and it low center of gravity is preferred because the attitude of the vehicle can be radical at times. Torsion forces produced by heavier occupants, especially during travel, can also be dangerous. As a result, the seat support may bend and deform, or become loose and fail to properly function over time.
Off-highway and ATV seats and mount assemblies are crude and underdeveloped in their design. Most, for example, cannot be adjusted to accommodate small stature individuals, women and children. The seat position relative to the steering controls is one-size-fits-all. This is problematic because these vehicles have increased in number and power. This increases risk of injury due to occupant collision with the interior or being thrown from the vehicle because of a poor fit between passenger and seat. Moreover, ATV seats that are adjustable require the occupant to stand to adjust them, which is inconvenient and dangerous when occupants try to make the adjustment without stopping and standing.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an improved low profile low friction vehicle seat support assembly useful in off-highway vehicles. It would be advantageous if such a seat support was sturdier, adjustable while sitting in it, and functioned more along the lines of a seat mount set-up of a normal fleet vehicle, which is smoother and easier to adjust. Also desirable is a compartmentalized retrofit unit that would not add to the seat height of the original design.